Daddy's Little Demon
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: Meet Angel, daughter of Lord Death, she's almost the next  and very first  female lord of death... but she has to go to high school to finish her training before she can do so. She meets the gang, falls in luv, and enjoys life...that is, until bro comes..
1. Chapter 1: Monster High Form

Name:

Age:

Daughter or Son Of Who?:

Appearence:

Fear:

Good Qualities *=D*:

Bad Qualities *D=*:


	2. Chapter 2: The Underworld

Daddy's Little Demon

Monster High Fanfic

Chapter 1: The Underworld

"My daughter," Father called out, "come here."

Listening to him, I walked up to where he sat at his throne, and kneeled before him with my brothers and sisters eyes on me.

"Rise." he commanded.

Doing what he told me to, I slowly stood up and straightened my back with my head held high and my arms at my sides. He eyed me up and down, looking at my posture, my robes, and my attitude. For once, even when I was born, he smiled. Standing up, Father walked towards me, stood before me, and hugged me as he said, "My daughter, how much you have grown to be so strong, independent, and mature like me and my father before me. Since you're the eldest child, but not a boy, I still will make you the next Reaper, and the first woman to become one. From here on out, you will the Master-excuse me, Mistress, of all of the underworld. But I have one more task that you must follow out first."

"Anything, Father." I replied.

"You must attend high school." he told me.

This is what my Father, King of the Underworld, had told me just yesterday on my fourteenth birthday. Today, I'm doing what I have to do to make Father even prouder of me. Going to high school.

Wearing my midnight purple halter top, black half jacket, midnight purple mini skirt, black and midnight purple stripped knee high socks with black converse that all my brothers names on the left shoe, and my sisters names on the right shoe, with black fingerless gloves that went up my elbow, black shades with purple skulls on the sides, and a thin black and purple camouflage scarf wrapped around my neck. I walked down the road as yellow bus after yellow bus passed me down the same route to school. After I saw the bus dissapear in the distance, I turned in every direction, and when I saw that no one was around, I hid behind a tree, not too far from where I stood, and pulled the end of my glove down to show that the black stubs of my feathers were beginnning to disappear slowly.

Another thing to say, I'm a dark angel, hence my name is Angel. In the Underworld, I have angel wings on my back, but when I came to the human world this morning, my wings hid into my back but my feathers came out of the upper part of my arm, and the sides of my eyes and my nails were long, talon-like. Hearing a sound to my right, I turned to see myself in a reflection of someone's dark shades.

"Hey." the teenage guy greeted me.

"Hello?" I greeted back questioningly.

Stepping more into my view, I saw he was taller than me. He wore a green jacket with snakes on it, dark fitted jeans, green sneakers, even darker shades than mine were, and a hat hiding all of his hair in it. From under his jacket, I could estimate he was muscular.

"You must be the new girl everyone's talking about," he commented as he made an up and down motion, glancing at my figure.

"I'm guessing so." I remarked back.

Stepping closer to me, I felt his warm breathe on my face as he tapped his finger on my shades and pulled on the end of my scarf.

"What'cha got hiding under these big shades and this scarf?" he asked flirtatiously.

Smaking his hand away, I told him, "Known of your business." then turned away from him.

Before I could make one step away from him, he grabbed onto my elbow gloves and pulled me back towards him. I didn't move from my current spot but he caused my glove to go down from where I had adjusted them to. Wrapping my other gloved hand around where the exposed skin was, I looked into his shades and felt my anger rise. When this happened, my usual gray eyes grew into a brighter gray, almost making them glow.

"Let go of me." I commanded.

Releasing my glove, I quickly turned from him and ran towards the school to where my life would either end or begin.

3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3 /3 3

"Excuse me," I called quietly to the woman at the front desk, making her look up, "I'm looking for the principal."

"He's not here right now." she told me as she glued her eyes back to her computer screen, "You can try him later."

"Well," I commented, "I'm the transfer student so I don't really know where or what classes I have."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, looking back at me. "I'm sorry, let me find your papers that you need."

While she looked for my papers in a drawer, I took a seat at an empty bench in the office, gazing out the office window at the other teens who were bustling about to get to their classes.

Something at the corner of my eye caught my attention. Turning my head, I saw a dark, tanned skinned boy with blackish brown hair, a fedora hat on his hair, glasses, a white short sleeve tee, khaki pants, DC shoes, brown eyes, and a cute smile he was sending my way. Blushing, I waved then turned back around as the woman tried to get my attention.

"Here's your schedule, your i.d. card, and your locker combonation with the locker number. Let me just get someone to be your escort for the day to your classes." she commented as she went to go into her papers until the door opened.

"Hello, Mrs. McCrawskee. How are you today?" he asked as he walked over to the woman at the desk, stopping next to me.

"Hello dear. I'm great but how are you?" she asked back, "That was a pretty nasty cold you had this week."

"I'm fine now, I just came to get my school work that my mom wanted me to grab so that I can make it up in first hour studyhall." he told her.

"How convienent, Ms. Angel here has first hair study hall with you as well." the woman smiled, "Would you be a dear and show her around her classes today please?"

The boy smiled even brighter, "I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
